


D城监狱-第五区

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 姬东, 松岚 - Freeform, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 监狱AU，ABO世界观架构。中心思想就是搞。肉龙接力最后一棒。希望我不要坑





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
Alpha：于谦，谢金，姬天语，烧饼，张九龄，何九华，栾云平  
Omega：曹鹤阳，孟鹤堂，周九良，郭麒麟，🍑  
未注明者均为Beta。

D城监狱是B市直属管辖的一座大型监狱，总计有四百多在押人员。2009年、2014年与2017年三次声势浩大的打黑除恶，使得监狱不得不数次扩建，然而囚室仍然紧张，每间囚室从八个人扩容到十二个人。上月的扩建计划在二区和七区，于是监区长下令，部分二区七区的服刑人员暂时搬入五区，每间增加到十六人。

晚上开大会宣布这一消息时，五区瞬间吵翻了天，哪怕管教在一边拿着甩棍维持秩序，也难压住烧饼和张九龄两个带头闹腾的破锣嗓子：“——凭他妈什么？啊？狗几把操的玩意，拿我们五区当软柿子捏？操他……嗷！”

两电棍结结实实地打在烧饼的肩膀和张九龄的背上。好在下手的人给他们留着面子，收手不慢，否则这两个平常吆五喝六的Alpha势必要在一群狱友面前被电得尿出来。戴着金丝边眼镜的副监区长不知什么时候走到了人群前面，金属味的信息素近乎鲜血的味道，带着威慑，直接把张九龄的信息素盖了过去。烧饼也连忙收了信息素，瞬间变了副嘴脸，乖乖地坐回长椅上，笑着说谢监，您不是常驻二区吗，怎么有空贵步临贱地……

“你还真拿这儿当你的地盘了？想说话我带你去禁闭室说个够？“谢金的警棍在掌心里转了一圈，回头对管教说道：“朱云峰、张九龄带头闹事，各扣十分。朱云峰不守纪律，再扣五分。”

“我……“”操“字没说出口，烧饼看着谢金的眼镜反光，就立刻闭了嘴，和旁边的小黑小子对视一眼，各自垂头丧气。

十五分就是一个半月的刑期。烧饼是老犯，还是管纪律的组长，管教对他也是睁一眼闭一眼，好些时候还得靠着他管理其他服刑人员，减刑自然是少不了。谢金这么一来，他前几个星期攒下来的分又扣了个干净，还不知道违纪记录会不会影响他月底见阿四，烧饼自然气得牙痒痒。

谢金把警棍插回腰间，脸上的表情又恢复了往日的平和，但一众服刑人员都见识过谢监的手段，况且也知道他后台硬得很，论辈分比郭监还高上一辈，除了二区顶头的那个茬子，谁也不敢轻易招惹这位大神。谢金稍稍侧了个身，闪出身后的两个年轻管教，一个瘦高，一个圆乎乎，但看起来都蛮讨喜，不像其他管教一样冷着脸，一副大爷的样子。

新犯们有的不认识，烧饼和张九龄认的却清楚，这都是原先在五区的管教，于是笑着和他们点了点头。只听谢金清了清嗓子，说道：“我们也是充分考虑过的，这次调来的人，有些就是从五区调出去的，大家也都熟悉，不会有什么隔阂。这两位管教，一个原负责七区，姓尚，一个原负责二区，姓朱，今后你们要配合管教的工作。”

“管教好！”所有人像排练好似的齐声答道，盯着冒着热气的食堂窗口，只盼着好好表现，早点散会打饭。

烧饼和张九龄倒是不急。作为组长，以及A级模范犯人，他们用不着抢，自然会优先打饭。而且“大账”里有人给存钱，每周有两次可以改善伙食。端着餐盘回来的时候，烧饼一屁股坐在了尚九熙和朱鹤松的身边，笑着说道：“九熙，老朱，好久不见啦。听谢爷这意思，他们把老人儿都调回来了？”

这熟的，就差勾肩搭背了。刨除这一身囚服，烧饼蹲号子十几年，现在日常干的事儿简直就当半个管教。张九龄腹诽道，但不得不跟着烧饼坐在两个管教旁边，略带拘谨地打了个招呼。

五区关押人员都是重刑犯，实行双入双出制度。自从五区分了一群服刑人员转到七区之后，张九龄被转移到五区，副监区长就指派他和同为Alpha的烧饼组了一对，相互牵制，防止他们各自惹事。二人日常不得离开对方1.5米之外，包括上厕所，一个人要去，另一个人也得跟着。张九龄在厕所门口吹冷风的时候跳着脚问烧饼，你他妈有半夜起夜的毛病，你原来搭对儿不想掐死你吗？

烧饼嘿嘿一笑，尿完扶着鸡巴抖了抖，塞回裤裆扣好扣子，这才慢悠悠地说道：“我原先搭对儿的是孟鹤堂。”

“但他是Omega，你……”

“而且那时候我值夜班。”

“……我操。你他妈这不是蹲大牢，是住窑子啊。”张九龄半晌才挤出一句来，感叹道：“饼哥牛逼，真牛逼，要么说干儿子还是比徒弟亲呢，郭监对你可真是照顾。”

烧饼和管教们在一旁窃窃私语，张九龄埋头吃饭，突然被他们谈话中的关键词吸引了注意力，半根粉条差点从鼻子里喷出来：“……等等，这次华哥也搬回来了？”

“瞧瞧，给开过家长会的，就不一样吧。”烧饼拍了拍张九龄，说道：“大华回来了也是在小号里圈着，你就是不怕串监扣分，你也串不到他那儿。“

“他怎么又蹲小号了……”张九龄看着尚九熙，满脸堆笑问道，“管教，能不能跟我们说说，何九华这次是因为什么被关禁闭的？我们也好吸取教训啊。”

“这个……”尚九熙为难地笑了笑，说道，“我可能不能说，要不我请示一下谢监？”

“别别，”张九龄连忙摇头，把碗里最后一点汤喝干净，说道，“估摸着又莫名其妙死人了，让华哥背锅呗。”

尚九熙打了个哈哈，没肯定也没否定。烧饼又转向朱鹤松，说道：“老朱，你是不是听说我们这儿图书馆翻新了才回来的？你瞅瞅去，一水儿的苹果机，速度老快了。”

“哎呀，哎呀，”朱鹤松笑着摆手，“我是不是为这个回来的先放一边，四哥这次可下了血本，砸钱给你换一个立功表现，又减了一年吧？你还有多久？”

“十七年零三个月。嗨，总比无期强多了，我估摸着再有个十三四年就出去了。”烧饼无所谓地摊手，又盯着朱鹤松说道：“你来了，谢爷也来了……这次二区过来的，不会有东哥和岚岚吧？”

朱鹤松微笑不语。烧饼啧了一声，看着远处的谢金暗暗咬牙，心道谢金这王八蛋真他妈给我找事儿，但看看朱鹤松，他想了想，又问道：“不对啊，谢爷着急忙慌把东哥藏我这儿来，该不是最近又要搞汇报展示了吧？”

“哎，没那么正式，”朱鹤松总算对帮过他不少忙的“老组长”没那么严防死守，看了谢金一眼，无奈地说道：“上头派了高级调查员来视察工作，那位是谢爷的……老朋友。你到点了。”

“……啊？”

烧饼看着自己的餐盘被打扫餐厅的小组收走。只来得及抓住刚啃了一口的馒头片和一个煎蛋，骂了一声，艰难地把食物往嘴里一塞，拼命地嚼着，一边小跑入队。

\-----------------------------------

监狱大规模人员变动，自然需要更严格的管理。在栾干事和四位管教的讨论后，决定让所有服刑人员遵循五区的双入双出管理制度，分为两人小组。原来五区的号长（指管理该区所有组长的服刑人员——作者注）是烧饼，和张九龄一起负责纪律，现在又增加了七区的张九泰和二区的李鹤东，负责原各区人员的纪律。

只是安稳日子没过几天，快到探亲的时候，大家又浮躁起来。开工前集合时四个组长一点数，就发现少了六个人。

“38号？”烧饼扯着嗓子刚喊了一声，二区的一片人“轰”地一声笑开了，还有吹口哨的、捏着嗓子叫“岚岚”，其他人就有意味深长跟着乐的。烧饼看一眼李鹤东，李鹤东提着气喊了一声“闭嘴！”，笑声才渐渐压下去。李鹤东转头看着烧饼，说道：“是靳鹤岚。你不用找了，我知道他在哪。”

“什么情况？”烧饼跟着李鹤东往外走，正看见几个人顺着墙根从厕所往回跑，看见烧饼和李鹤东，跑得更快，生怕再晚两分钟赶不上集合被扣分。烧饼看得清楚，这几个人都是生面孔，李鹤东说道：“这都是几进宫的，老油条了，事儿也不大，两三年就出去，犯不着管他们。”

“你们二区这么自由散漫呢？”烧饼用胳膊肘撞了下李鹤东。李鹤东看他一眼，说道：“不是每个人都乐意给管教当狗，我保证他们死不了就完了，其他的管那么多干吗。”

要放几年前，烧饼能因为这一句话跟李鹤东打起来，但现在他只是笑了笑，说哎，东哥，我不是那意思，您那边刑期短的人多，流动性大，不好管，我知道。

李鹤东看一眼烧饼，忽然咧嘴一笑，右眼下的长伤疤扭曲了，看着更是骇人：“行，就这改造速度，我看你明年就能出去了。”

烧饼干笑两声，脸又沉下来，正色问道：“老靳怎么了？看这意思，他是让人……让人欺负了？你也不管？”

这话难得给人留着脸面，没有把那点脏事儿挑明了说。但烧饼看着李鹤东的表情，心里也就都明白了。

哪怕是在处处让人盯着的监狱里，性也是个绕不过去的话题。有数的Omega早就“上供”了，接下来让人觊觎的就是那些长相稍微清秀些的Beta。靳鹤岚以前也在五区，尤其是他有家有室，心里有所牵挂，就不能豁出命去拼个鱼死网破，在狱里又没个保护人，被盯上也是迟早的事。所幸当年在烧饼的眼皮子底下，没人敢做那种事儿，没想到去了二区，他还是没能躲过。

“没什么欺负不欺负的，”李鹤东看着烧饼脸色难看，拍拍他的肩膀说道，“不过是各取所需，愿打愿挨，管他们干吗。而且今儿我看着，那几个兴许也没得手。”

仿佛佐证他的话似的，靳鹤岚从厕所里跑出来，脚步还算稳健，只是囚服上衣让人扯了道大口子，裤带也让人拽断了。他是顾下顾不得上，正努力想把断了的裤带系回去。看见烧饼和李鹤东站在外面，他有点脸红，哑着嗓子说东哥，饼哥，不好意思，我这就回去集合。

“等等。”李鹤东眯起眼睛，一把扯开他已经撕裂的衣领，露出白花花的胸口。正对心脏的地方多了一个大写字母K的纹身，显然是刚刺上去不久，边缘还隐隐泛红。

监狱里有刺青手艺的也就那几个人，可没人刺得出这个——这个字体风格太过眼熟，仿佛是字母在慢慢向下淌血一样。他们在许多个“自杀”现场都见过它的踪迹。李鹤东看一眼烧饼，烧饼自然也看到了，连忙拍了下李鹤东的手让他放开，按着靳鹤岚的肩膀，低声说道：“老靳，去找老朱换身衣服去吧，顺便登记一下文身，省得之后检查对不上，给你记过。”

朱鹤松和靳鹤岚是同乡，而且每次靳鹤岚换监区的时候，朱鹤松也恰巧轮岗到那边，因此相对熟悉一些。看着靳鹤岚拉拢衣襟匆匆走远，李鹤东哼了一声，说，你拦着也没用，“老K”难得露面，我总要问出他是谁。

从五年前开始，这个如同鬼魅般突然出现的“老K”让所有犯人传的神乎其神，却没人知道这个人是谁。他的存在挑战着从前的所有规矩，几乎等同于新一方势力，不可容忍。

李鹤东黑着脸，如果他是个Alpha，现在的信息素可能都要传到一公里外了。烧饼刚想说什么，就见朱鹤松和谢金站在门口看着他们，立刻闭上了嘴。朱鹤松对谢金低声说了句话，就押着靳鹤岚往储藏室走去，而谢金则是盯着李鹤东，说道：“到我办公室来一趟。”

李鹤东挑衅地看着谢金，说道：“谢监，这还没到知心姐姐时间呢，您找我，得提前报批吧。“

锈铁和皮革的信息素味道突然重起来，好像谢金拿着把刚砍了人、还在滴血的刀似的。Alpha的信息素对Beta和Omega有天生的压制，李鹤东额头上已经见了汗，不得已只得跟着谢金往另一个方向走去，一边仍然嘴硬道，爷，您这么干，是不是太下作了点。

直等到烧饼换上工作服开始干活的时候，他才突然意识到李鹤东那句话到底是哪里不太对劲。

-TBC-


	2. Scene 1: 图书馆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️文前警告⚠️ ：Public Play，Feather Play，电击

在休息时间，五区监狱的图书馆向来是热闹。只是今天并非休息日，只有负责统计工作的几个服刑人员在慢慢地敲着电脑。总是一点点熬日子罢了，只要管教不催，谁会急着完成任务呢。

管教朱鹤松一向是不急的，连说话也是慢慢悠悠，难得地在监狱这样紧绷枯燥的环境中能让人放松下来。他坐在办公桌上，手里拿着一根白色的柔软羽毛，像平时打扫书架灰尘一样，慢慢地滑过一片赤裸的肌肤，听着对方突然急促起来的喘息，说阿靳，你可要好好忍着，让人听见了，就不好了。

管教办公室对着图书馆的是一面双面镜，从外面看给人扩大室内面积的错觉，从内向外则能看到图书馆的每一个角落。然而此时此刻，哪怕靳鹤岚知道外面的人根本看不到，这样的姿势还是过于羞耻了。他闭上眼睛，按照指示分开双腿，架在两边的椅子扶手上，想到当年妻子生产的时候好像也是一样的姿势，不由得又是一阵脸红。

别咬嘴唇。朱鹤松拿着羽毛扫过他的脸颊，再往下触及颈侧，靳鹤岚就像触电似的猛地一抖。他一向最怕痒，朱鹤松清楚得很，才故意选择了这种方式折磨他，美其名曰锻炼他的意志力。

都是扯淡。靳鹤岚在心里暗骂道，朱鹤松就是个魔鬼。

“你嘴唇肿着的时候，让人很想操。以后在外面，不要这样。”

朱鹤松用最平淡的语气说着下流的话，手里的羽毛轻拂他胸口的纹身，用羽毛中间微硬的羽杆尖端戳刺他的乳头，没过多久，他的乳头就完全挺了起来，硬得像两颗小石头。

痒和性欲本来没有任何关联，可现在他居然莫名其妙地兴奋起来了。靳鹤岚死死抓着扶手，脚尖绷紧到快要抽筋，看着朱鹤松，努力像他要求的那样保持静止，可是那根羽毛却突然又变了方向，在他的腰侧轻轻刷了两下。

他动用了所有的自制力，才没有失声尖叫出来。双面镜完全不隔音，一旦他叫出来，被外面的人听到，就全完了。但那种可怕的、钻心的痒，让他迅速起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，全身肌肉都颤抖着绷紧，几乎从椅子上弹了起来。

如果不是朱鹤松按住了他，他肯定要摔下去了。椅子在他的颤抖下发出不祥的吱嘎声，过了好一会儿，靳鹤岚才终于喘息着睁开眼睛，却见朱鹤松已经放下了羽毛，手里多了一个崭新的金属肛塞，对他眯着眼睛微笑，看起来像一个可爱的年画娃娃。

“唉，阿靳，你真是不听话。“朱鹤松拉起他仍在颤抖的手，轻轻把肛塞放到他的手里，又拉起他的另一只手，放了一支手柄，说道：“握住。”

靳鹤岚有一双漂亮的手。哪怕是在狱中做了几年的劳役，也只是让他的手上多了一层薄薄的茧子。这样的一双手，哪怕只是犹豫地握住一根圆柱形的东西，也显得有些色情的意味。在朱鹤松指出这点的时候，靳鹤岚立刻涨红了脸，结结巴巴地反驳。

“闭嘴，”朱鹤松指了指窗外隐约听见声音、好奇地探头探脑的服刑人员，靳鹤岚委屈地抿嘴低头，不敢再出声。“用力握紧。”

修长的手指攥住手柄，稍稍用力，蓝白色的电流突然从肛塞的顶端冒出，惊得他在感觉到疼之前就条件反射地松了手。好在朱鹤松早已料到他的反应，伸手接住，动作出奇地敏捷。他重新把金属玩具放在靳鹤岚的手里，说道：“插进去。”

“不行，这个……“靳鹤岚嘴唇发抖，强忍着逃跑的冲动，低声恳求道，”会死人的，小凯，你饶了我，我错了……“

极少有人知道，朱鹤松和靳鹤岚远不仅是同乡的关系，也没有几人知道二人的真名是什么。在他们分道扬镳之前，在他们来到D城之前，在第一个吻落下之前，他就是这样唤他的名。

“玺桐。“

朱鹤松叹了口气，弯腰按住他的肩膀，感觉到掌下的瘦削身体在止不住地颤抖：“嘘，别怕。现在我是你的保护人，记得吗，我不会伤害你。”

保护人。靳鹤岚的心里一凉。他看着朱鹤松，咬着牙问道：“你几次三番救我，就是为了亲手折磨我？如果我早知道你……“

”慎言。“朱鹤松的声音突然低了八度。磁性的声音多了几分威慑，再没半分可爱和气的样子。他直起腰，脚下皮靴踏在瓷砖上，发出冷漠的声音：”如果你后悔了，你现在就可以出去。我绝不拦着。“

肛塞并不大，即便缺少润滑，进去得也并不难，唯一的不适是金属太凉，让人肚子疼。靳鹤岚不自觉打了个寒战，好在那个可怕的手柄还捏在他自己手里，让他多少有点安全感。然而朱鹤松不可能就此放过他——他又拿起了那支羽毛。

好像任何的东西，到了朱鹤松的手里都可以成为折磨人的刑具，哪怕只是几枚硬币、一只塑料拖鞋，都能让人痛苦万分。这一次，羽毛落在了他的大腿内侧，靳鹤岚本能地绷紧身子，却立刻被肠子里撕扯的压迫感疼得嘶了一声，下意识地攥紧拳头，触动了手柄的压力感应。

朱鹤松没有骗他。看着可怕的电流只是静电，虽然很疼，但还在可以承受的范围之内。唯一可怕的是疼痛过后的麻痒，就像被连续操了半个小时之后肠子里的感觉，虽然仍是被填满的，然而麻木的内壁却仍期待着被刺激和扩张。

等靳鹤岚再醒过神来的时候，他发现自己蜷成一团，缩在了椅子上，一双手正在缓慢却强硬地分开他紧紧并拢的双腿，重新架在两边扶手上。他忍不住呜咽了一声，就见窗外的几个人一齐看了过来，还有窃窃私语声，就像每一次他被迫打开自己的时候，周遭经过或围观的人群的样子。

“玺桐，你硬了。“

朱鹤松的声音又恢复了往日的散漫温吞，一字一顿说着，好像在单纯地描述事实，不带任何情绪。他拿起一旁破损的囚服，穿过椅子扶手下面的洞，把靳鹤岚的手腕脚踝和扶手捆在一起。完成之后他抬起头，目光中闪过一丝不忍。

好在被捆住的人只是乖乖地低着头，并没有察觉到对面的异样。朱鹤松重新拾起那根羽毛，用最软的一片在肛塞的周围扫过，然后轻拂他的会阴和双球，不时用细而坚韧的羽杆充作鞭梢，一下一下轻轻敲着他的阴茎。

靳鹤岚不知道朱鹤松是从哪里学来的这些奇怪的玩法，但他居然真的兴奋起来了，甚至开始条件反射地追逐那根让他又痒又疼的羽毛。然而他刚刚开始挺腰，朱鹤松就缩了手，不再碰他已经完全勃起的阴茎，转而用羽毛的尖端在他另一边的大腿内侧划来划去。

“嗯……！“突然袭来的痒又让靳鹤岚差点从椅子上弹起来，然而这一次他的手脚都被捆在椅子上，差一点把椅子带翻过去。朱鹤松伸手按住了椅子，低头在靳鹤岚的耳边说道：”你再叫，我就要开门了。“

靳鹤岚猛烈地摇头，习惯性地咬紧了嘴唇。朱鹤松皱起眉头，四下看了看，突然拉开抽屉，从布口袋里拎出一副快板，把大板从节子上面取下来，像拿着刀一样捅到靳鹤岚的面前，说道：“咬这个。”

靳鹤岚有些发愣。他没想到能在此时此地见到它。板显然被主人保养得很好，没有霉斑，也没有裂纹。他下意识地看向底缘内侧，是他刻下的“凯”字，八年之后，这个字的边缘都已经被摩挲得无比光滑。他想起自己的那副一对儿的板已经几年没有摸过，上一次见到它，还是在视频里，被糯糯拿在手里当玩具。

可惜了。他闭上眼睛，张嘴含住了竹板，就像含着别人的命根子一样，小心地不让牙齿碰到板身。

之后靳鹤岚就真的安静下来，屋子里回荡的只有急促的喘息声，和椅子偶尔蹭过地面的刮擦声。他第一次体会到比疼还难以忍耐的感觉，那种痒，好像是被人抽干了骨髓又放进去一窝蚂蚁，从骨板的每一处孔洞和关节之间慢慢爬满整个身体，无数的触角和足爪刺激着从内到外的每一处末梢神经，让他只能一次又一次地捏紧那支手柄，感激地等待疼痛的降临。他在即将射出来的时候想到，朱鹤松可能是对的，他从未拼死反抗过那些欺侮，是因为他或多或少地喜欢被羞辱和疼痛的刺激。

“你真的可以不用我碰就高潮，“迷迷糊糊地，他听见朱鹤松这样说，口气既惊讶，又带着令人害怕的开心，”阿靳，你真棒。下次我们再试试别的。“

至少他不像开始一样生气了。靳鹤岚叹了口气，睁眼看着他，勉强说道：“你说的，我做到了。现在，我可以提，我的要求了吧。”

朱鹤松摇了摇头，半跪下来帮他解开捆住他的结，一边漫不经心地按了一下遥控器，打开了刚才一直关着的监控视频。漂亮的年轻女人牵着一个穿蓝色洋装裙子的小女孩，正坐在会客室里，不时看一眼墙上的表，静静地等待着。

“你想要的，我猜对了吗？“朱鹤松递给他一套叠好的崭新的休闲装，一边笑眯眯地说道。

当靳鹤岚急匆匆地冲出门的时候，他没有听见，一个略显沙哑的嗓音从紧闭的铝制文件柜里面传来，嗡嗡地像是自带了重低音音效：“即便他做不到，你也会让他见她们的，何必多此一举？”

朱鹤松跺了跺脚，心中暗道损友害人，一边走过去拉开柜门，看着里面那个比骨架子多不了多少肉的人，说道：“以后你再偷看，我就把你眼珠子挖出来。“

“哎，这话怎么说的，我是想站出来大大方方地看，你不是不乐意吗。“何九华轻巧地钻出文件柜，掸了掸头上的土，说道，“说实话，你打着再教育他的名号，变着花样折腾他，其实就是你自己想玩了吧。”

“也不尽然。“朱鹤松微微一笑，反锁了办公室的门，说道，”高级调查员今天就到。之前几个案子，四哥把录像补做好了，你看看还有什么要改的地方？“

-Scene 1 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一场景：7:30 am - 12:00 am（副监狱长办公室）


	3. Scene 2: 副监狱长办公室

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9k+ 一发完  
本章cp：姬天语/李鹤东；金东  
⚠️Warning：女A男O；拳||交；半强迫式行为⚠️
> 
> 不能接受cp或警告的请不要点！我是认真的！  
超过7k+都是姬东！因为cp骂街的一律视为找茬！谢谢大家！
> 
> p.s. 关于女Alpha的生殖系统设定，可参见之前我的这篇小论文  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258471/chapters/45799900

走进办公室的时候，李鹤东愣了一下。

桌子上摆着十三张扑克牌。十三张不同花色的K，八张方片，三张红桃，两张梅花。牌角的K字体是特意涂改过的，看起来就像在慢慢向下淌血一样。

每张牌下面都压着一张现场照片，屏幕墙上投着当日的监控录像。李鹤东站在一边，看着迎上来的高级调查员拉着谢金的手，叫了一声“金葛格”，紧接着是一串夹杂着闽语的台普。

依她的履历看来，她至少也和自己差不多大了，但倒饬得跟二十出头的学生妹似的，声音也温软可爱，然而听在李鹤东耳朵里只觉得牙碜。他心里纳闷，这俩人搞破鞋，都不带避人的？

故友重逢，姬天语和谢金寒暄了好一会儿，才说回正题，点点茶几上的档案，撒娇似的开口。

"五年了呀，大金金，"姬天语讲国语的时候，咬字有点用力过度，“你们这的非正常死亡率畸高，上头早就要来调查，还好有郭老师给你们挡着。这次是实在没办法，我也比较难做嘛，怎么也要给些结果出来，不然我交不了差了啦。”

说的跟真事儿似的。特意换成普通话，是要说给谁听，谁心里还没点数吗。谢金暗暗磨牙，看着李鹤东居然还真的心事重重地皱眉，头疼地想，他还真的心里没数。

对岸那三位律政届的老头子，个个是咳嗽一声能让媒体分析半天的主，宠着独独这么一个小徒孙女长起来，年纪轻轻肩上就架了两颗银星，眼睛毒得很，这点小案子能让她发愁，才是真见鬼。但这女人爱玩是真的，单单指名道姓要李鹤东，也不知道她是不是听到了什么传言，故意想要让谢金没脸。

空气中弥漫着一股橙花香味，夹杂着丝丝红酒醇香。谢金对着熟悉的Alpha信息素翻了个白眼，直截了当地问到：“你想怎么样吧。让我辞职，还是更进一步，从我开始一撸到底？我现在开始写辞职信，下午就能腾出地儿来给新人。“

“哎哎，别嘛别嘛，“姬天语勾住谢金的袖口摇了摇，笑道，”案子还没查就放弃，这不是咱们谢爷的作风啊。我就是想，单独问他几个问题，毕竟你看，“她指着监控镜头里突然跑过去的身影，又看看李鹤东，说道，”有好几次，他都是第一个报告的，我总要问问细节才好继续查。这要是破了案，说不定啊，还能给你申请个立功呢。“

她的眼中闪过一丝狡黠的笑，谢金现在百分之百确信，她知道李鹤东和自己的“私交”。然而此时此刻容不得他拒绝，他只好假笑一下，说道：“好吧，我回避——但是，不许逼供诱供。”

“绝对不会啦，这可是金葛格的强项，我哪里敢和您耍花招。“姬天语笑着摆摆手，等他出去关上了门，这才重新坐回沙发上，拍了拍自己身边的空位，对李鹤东说道：”坐。“

李鹤东皱着眉头，不知道她想干什么，但还是沉默地走过去，谨慎地坐了下来。

空气中慢慢浮出一层酒香，就像打翻了一杯——一瓶红酒似的。监狱里禁烟酒，哪怕这两年有谢金偶尔给他开开荤，李鹤东也还是馋酒。他刚忍不住吸了吸鼻子，姬天语就笑起来，纤细的指尖貌似不经意地擦过他的手背，说道：“鼻子够灵的哦。”

“您这是喝了多少啊。“李鹤东咕哝了一句，活动了一下脖子，假装不经意地把手往回缩了缩。见姬天语全不在意他的姿态，索性往后一靠，大马金刀地坐的舒坦。

姬天语笑得更开心了，手上拈起一张扑克牌，说道：“东哥平时玩牌吗？”

哪儿论的啊就叫哥。李鹤东眯起眼睛，局促地拱拱手，说道：“别客气您，不敢。”他也拿起一张牌，翻来覆去看了两遍，说道，”这牌，有问题吗？“

姬天语神秘地笑了笑，放下牌，指了指循环播放的监控画面，说道：“你知不知道，单从录像里来说，你可能是最大的嫌疑人？”

“嫌疑人？“李鹤东眼角跳了跳，冷哼一声，”我发现的几个人都是自杀的，我哪有嫌疑。不过你要栽赃陷害，我也没办法。“

“的确有人要栽赃你，但不是我，“姬天语拉过电脑，手指左敲右敲，选中了某个录像其中两秒的片段，投影到屏幕上，说道，“还有一个人想救你，巧的是，也不是我。”

被重复播放的两秒看似十分正常，但很快，李鹤东也发现了问题——踱步的人影在路灯下投射的影子，在某一帧突然跳转了一个角度；显然，监控录像是被剪辑过的。

李鹤东按停录像，说道：”你既然发现视频被人做过手脚，顺着这条线查过去，不就完了？“

姬天语不可思议地打量了他一眼，足有两秒钟才叹息一声，声音也变得比刚才更低沉，不再是拿捏着的软绵绵：“我算是知道他看上你哪点了……你可真是单纯得可爱。“

见李鹤东要瞪眼，姬天语利落地一摆手，做了个停止的手势：“好了，听我说。录像的确被人修改过，不过不是一次修改，而是两次。第一次修改的人几乎没有留下任何破绽，全靠第二次修改提醒了我，我才发现这段录像已经被改过一次。而这个人的技术显然不如上一个人高明，甚至在录像文件中，留下了自己的信息记录。”

她点开黑色命令窗口，敲了敲显示屏，说道：“二次修改的人，用的就是本地、这座监狱中，有权限接入敏感信息联网的某台主机。”

李鹤东怔住了。

姬天语这才有机会开始小口啜饮，直到把那一杯泡好了半天的茶喝完，才听李鹤东低声问道：“你不会把这个，写在报告里吧？”

姬天语压住笑意，故意扁了扁嘴，说道：“我没办法啊，找不到凶手，只能找同伙咯。也许，有技巧地‘问一问’，他就把凶手招出来了，你说是不是，小东东？”

这话说得愚蠢至极，混蛋至极。如果是谢金在，听到她这一番装腔作势，恐怕要笑到在地上打滚。可李鹤东居然只是狠狠地瞪了她一眼，低头思索一阵，就捏紧了拳头，说道：“好吧，我招了。这些人都是我弄死的，你可以写报告了。“

于是姬天语变成了那个笑到差点在地上打滚的人，直到被忍无可忍的李鹤东揪住了领子，她才总算忍住了笑，拍开他的手，上气不接下气地说道：“我……我可以不报告，你们两个，都会没事的。但是，你得答应我，做一件事。”

“什么事？“李鹤东急忙问到。

姬天语伸手擦去眼角笑出的眼泪，指着办公室套间的里间屋子，说道：“你去看看，那里面有没有床？”

\------------------------------------------

里面自然是有床的。

李鹤东不但知道那里面有床，还知道床上有什么，只不过这次看着他脱衣服的条子是个尖果儿，不是谢金那个大长虫，空气中也不再是杀人现场似的铁腥味，而是弥漫着花香和酒香，倒像一场美妙的约会。

囚服只有三件，两下就脱了个干净。李鹤东坐在床边，伸手去解姬天语的制服纽扣。姬天语跨坐在他大腿上，摸了摸他短短的头发，微笑道：“好孩子，东东真乖。”

操你妈的，拿老子当狗？李鹤东心里暗骂，手上一动，弹开枪套、拔出枪、打开保险、枪口向上顶在姬天语的嗓子眼，整套动作不到两秒，一气呵成。女人柔嫩纤细的脖颈被枪口顶得向后仰起，然而她却连躲都没躲，只是模糊地呢喃道：“东哥，你是不是，好久没摸枪了？”

李鹤东眉头一皱。姬天语用指尖描摹着他脸上的刀疤，吃吃地笑：“你知不知道，一把装满子弹的枪，和一把空枪，差多少重量？”

李鹤东心中一惊。不等他有所反应，他就觉得手腕剧痛，半条手臂彻底麻了，枪直接被姬天语抢到了手里，直指他的眉心。

“这不是空枪。”李鹤东攥紧拳头，骂了一声。姬天语却已经站了起来，对他甜甜地微笑，轻快地说道：“我可从没说过，这是空枪啊。”她从腰间抽出一副手铐丢给李鹤东，枪口仍然稳稳对着他，命令道：“把你自己铐起来。”

手铐穿过床柱，把他的双手铐在头顶，姬天语才放下了枪，脱掉衬衫和裤子，摘了警棍和甩棍，从大腿内侧的枪套里又卸下两把枪来，皮靴里还藏着匕首。李鹤东看着一件件武器堆满了床头柜，不由得比了个大拇指，真心实意地赞叹道：“牛逼。你一天身上带这么多东西，不嫌沉啊。”

“人家是个女孩子，总要有点东西防身嘛。“姬天语毫不脸红地说道，好像刚才一招制服李鹤东的不是她一样。她的身上只剩下一条几乎遮不住什么的丁字裤，骑在李鹤东的腰上，低头打量他肩膀上的龙头刺青。

女人白皙柔嫩的脖颈近在咫尺，李鹤东深吸一口气，终于确定了满屋香味的来源，同时感觉心率激增，这是Beta天生对Alpha群体产生的恐慌感。饶是之前他已经有所怀疑，还是忍不住惊讶道：“你是个Alpha？红酒味是……你的信息素？”

“是啊，“姬天语眨了眨眼睛，往前蹭了蹭，跨跪在他头上，嗓音带着勾人的沙哑，“小东东喜欢的话，要不要尝尝看？”

要不是被拷着，以及顾及着这女人的厉害手段，李鹤东哪用得着她请。

他抬起头，舌尖探入饱满光洁的阴阜中间，顶在深陷其中、被淫液浸透的轻薄布料上。酒香瞬间溢满他的口鼻，还有牡蛎的味道，有些苦涩，却令人欲罢不能。他小心地用舌尖和牙齿挑起那道布料，拉向一边，舌面直接覆上微微张开的艳红裂缝，慢慢从前到后舔过去，再返回来。姬天语“嗯”了一声，修长紧实的大腿微微发颤，原本收在鞘中的阴茎已经探出一半，牵着银丝顶在李鹤东的嘴唇上。

“张嘴，“姬天语喘息着捏住他的下巴，声音低沉了许多，眼中燃烧着兴奋和淫欲，急躁地扯下湿透的内裤，像一只春情勃发的母狮，“你怎么伺候你家爷的，就怎么伺候我。”

Alpha的信息素完全释放出来，李鹤东挣扎着，甩掉服从的本能，硬是挤出一声轻蔑的笑，挑衅道：“那不一样，谢爷可没您水多，也没您这么骚。您想必，比他好操。“

说罢暗示性地挺了挺腰，毫不避讳地展示自己不输Alpha的本钱。姬天语却似乎并没有被他激怒，探出肉鞘的茎身反而又长了不少，甚至比刚才还粗了一圈，跃动着打在李鹤东的脸上，沿着那道刀疤，留下一道晶亮的湿痕。

李鹤东的脸色瞬间阴沉下来，姬天语忍不住吃吃地笑，身子突然往后一仰，丸子头正好压在他的胯骨上，一歪头，嫣红饱满的双唇几乎碰到了李鹤东右侧的囊袋。温热的呼吸吹拂在他的勃起上，李鹤东浑身一个激灵，全身血液瞬间往下面涌过去，快到让他有一阵恍惚。他已经不知道多久没碰过女人了，哪怕他知道面前是一个狡猾狠辣的女Alpha，他也忍不住想狠狠地操翻她。

他不耐烦地挺身，用鸡巴去找女人柔软的唇瓣，然而姬天语每次都能恰巧躲开，在茎身上用指甲轻轻一弹，用指节的枪茧蹭他的龟头，又或者在他的会阴上用力一揉，隔着一层肌肉玩弄他的前列腺。没过几分钟，李鹤东就硬得像块石头，前液滴滴答答在小腹上积了一滩。他挫败地吼了一声，手铐被拽得咔啦直响，额头上青筋暴跳，脸涨得通红。

“现在怎么样了呀，小东东？”姬天语一直等他安静下来，才直起身子，笑眯眯地拍了拍他完全汗湿的脸颊，说道：“你又热，又湿，是不是等不及被姐姐干了？嗯？”

“操你妈的臭婊子我……“

姬天语一挑眉毛，抬起左腿，用胫骨面压在他的喉结上，微微用力，就截断了他骂街的话。

李鹤东瞪大了眼睛，拼命挣扎着，像一条被钉死在砧板上的鱼，然而无论他怎么翻腾，都无法摆脱姬天语的禁锢。在昏迷前的最后几秒，他挣扎着紧紧抓住女人纤细的脚踝，眼前一片漆黑，尖锐的耳鸣混合着血流冲击耳膜的声音，轰轰作响。

氧气重新灌入肺里的一瞬间他剧烈地咳嗽起来，像是溺水者终于被海浪冲上了岸。咳了足有一分钟，李鹤东才终于透过生理性的泪水，朦胧地看到跪坐在一旁的女人。姬天语脸上玩味的神色让她看起来像个好奇的小女孩，任谁也不会把她和刚才那个为了一句话就可能要杀人的暴君联系在一起。

“你要是不乖的话，我们之前的约定，就不算数了哦。“姬天语笑眯眯地说道，重新跨坐在他头上。

这一次僵持的时间很短。李鹤东紧紧皱着眉头，认命地张开了嘴，在Alpha的阴茎强硬地顶开他喉咙的时候，强忍住咬下去的冲动。好在姬天语的味道他不算讨厌，甚至可以说是喜欢，像是在舔食浓缩的葡萄酒液一样——当然这一点他是绝不会让她知道的。

深喉是早被谢金的驴玩意操练熟了的，虽然面对陌生的对象，李鹤东也很快找到了合适的呼吸频率，甚至有余裕用舌头戳戳舔舔，玩些小把戏，想让她早点射出来了事。然而姬天语似乎打定了主意不会这么轻易地放过他。她一边动着腰，一边在床垫和床架的缝隙间摸索着，然后微笑着拎出一瓶润滑液：“Bingo。我就知道。”

“嗯……？我操，“李鹤东从缝隙中看过去，又听到瓶盖弹开的声音，顿时呛了一下，吐出嘴里的东西偏过头去咳嗽，一边咳一边说道：”别他妈碰我后面，你问问谢爷同意了吗。“

说完这话李鹤东觉得有点泄气。这还是他头一回借着谢金的名头压人，谁让他自己没什么可以让姬天语停手的资本。然而姬天语只是笑了笑，起身侧坐在他身边，沾满了润滑的手指顺着股沟往下滑，在被夹住的时候笑出了声。

“你说呢？“她的指尖按在他的穴口上，艰难地打着圈，借着润滑强硬地挤进两个指节，在里面用力一勾。圆钝的指甲狠狠划过肠壁，李鹤东瞬间疼出了一身冷汗，不得不哆嗦着放松，免得这女人发起疯来抓破他的肠子。姬天语笑着抽出手指，像猫似的扭着身子，爬到他两腿中间安坐，拍了拍他这两年柔软了不少的小腹，说道：“如果他不同意，我能把你往他的床上带吗？”

“那就随您的便吧，“李鹤东冷笑一声，索性放肆地抬膝去蹭她的胸和屁股，在女人按下他的腿时笑得更放肆，只恨自己嘴里少根烟，“我倒是没什么意见，只是谢爷护食，您得加点小心，别回头出门让疯狗咬了。”

这话说的有点没底气。李鹤东觉得自己是在虚张声势。谢金护食不假，但他或许还算不上谢金眼里需要护的食。他倒也没有要为谢金守身的意思，只是他不喜欢被人胁迫的感觉，也讨厌被人操屁股的感觉——是的，特别是讨厌谢金的那个玩意儿。他在心里暗骂了一句。

姬天语歪着头笑一笑，说不上是信了还是没信，慢悠悠地说道：“在我老家，要是家养的狗咬人，人就要把他从家里打跑，从此变成流浪的野狗；若是疯狗咬人，人就要打死他，再把脑浆取出来磨成粉做药，免得让他害了更多的人。”

她在手上绕着更多的润滑液，透过手指俏皮地看着李鹤东，指缝开合间牵出几条银丝：“我呢，虽然没什么出息，比较没有敢杀狗，可这打狗的本事，我还是有的。”

李鹤东沉默了。这样的威胁已经足够。

接受现实之后一切就容易了许多。李鹤东努力放松，甚至把腿架在她的腰上配合她的动作。女人的手指比男人细得多，加上姬天语手法熟练，加入第三根手指的时候，才像平常谢金插两根进来的感觉，倒是没让李鹤东吃什么苦，反而从几处敏感点传来麻痒的快感，让他忍不住开始迎着她的手指动起腰。他的鸡巴也已经完全挺起来了，哪怕是被女人恶意地玩弄前面的马眼，也没能软下去多少，反而不停地往外渗出前液，弄得女人手上一片精湿。

“你好多水啊。”姬天语在他腿上蹭了蹭手，笑着抽出了手指。就在他认命觉得要被操了的时候，姬天语却拿过一边的润滑液，直接拧开盖子倒了大半瓶出来，一半淋在手上，一半淋在他的下体，激得他打了个寒战。姬天语一边把自己的手上仔仔细细抹满润滑，一边微笑道：“话说回来，‘人情留一线，日后好相见’——我要是真在谢爷眼皮子底下干他的人，他大概就得再客气一点，把我抬着出去啦。”

李鹤东警惕地看着她，知道她虽然话说得漂亮，却不可能就这么放过自己。姬天语一只手撸着他的阴茎，时松时紧，让他一直保持着硬度，另一只手捞起他肚子和大腿上的润滑液，在他臀缝里来回抹了两圈，重新用两根手指探进他的身体，又迅速加入第三根，在内部开合扭转，撑开紧窄的甬道。

李鹤东皱着眉头，忍耐着身体内部被扩张的充实感，以及时有时无的快感。如果这不是场交易，如果对面是谢金，他绝对会忍不住提醒他该碰哪儿，而不是这么不上不下地拖着，让人烦躁。新的撕扯感让他突然回了神。姬天语将小指也插了进去，按着他的大腿，说道：“不想受伤的话，就别动哦。放松。”

“操你自己试试。”李鹤东啐了一口，在手掌最宽的地方强硬地闯过那圈肌肉环时又不清不楚地骂了一句，紧紧抓住床单，忽然想起第一次被谢金在身体里成结的感觉。那个驴玩意可不比手掌小多少。李鹤东龇牙咧嘴地想到，不知是该庆幸还是不幸。

房间中酒香四溢，女Alpha的信息素已经完全挥发出来。李鹤东深吸了两口气，就觉得微醺似的，忍不住用膝盖去顶弄女人湿润的阴户，以及完全勃起、隐隐有成结趋势的阴茎。姬天语也不躲，反而笑盈盈地夹住了他的腿，骑在上面蹭了两下。

“哎，天语，”李鹤东舔舔干裂的嘴唇，大胆地直接叫了她的名字，支起腿来方便她动作，一边喘息着说道，“你这么着，也不爽不是。要不，你也让我，操会儿？”

回答他的是一次更深的插入。半个手掌在他的身体里慢慢旋转，在退出去一些的时候又淋上润滑液。她的手弯成鸟嘴形状，将大拇指藏在掌心之中。整只手像钻头一样，缓慢而又坚决地，推进了他的后穴。

李鹤东这次清楚地骂了一声“操”，在手掌最宽的地方通过肌肉环的时候咬着牙咽下去一声痛呼。

他看不到下面发生了什么，但他想象得到：自己的肠壁像套子一样包裹着女人的手，括约肌紧紧箍在她纤细的手腕上。哪怕他已经试着放松，但承受这样的巨物对他来说还是太吃力了，他甚至怀疑自己会不会被捅穿。

女人纤长的手指在Beta退化的生殖腔口逡巡，两根手指并起顶在上面，像是要闯进他的腹腔里一样。姬天语摸了摸他因为疼痛而半软下去的阴茎，调皮地说道：“想做啊……你行吗？”

李鹤东喘着粗气，忍住一肚子骂街的话。姬天语又笑，俯身亲他脸上的刀疤，从她白皙的颈后腺体处传来一股浓郁的酒香，他虽然生气，却还是忍不住多吸了两口。

“这样吧，“姬天语歪了歪头，说道，”你要是能好好地硬起来，我就让你……嗯？好不好？“

她干着这么无耻的事儿，嘴里却连个操字都说不出来。李鹤东翻了个白眼，对这种故作清纯很是看不上，然而他的鸡巴却似乎对这个提议十分有兴趣，颤巍巍地跳了跳，顶端溢出一大滴晶亮的前液。姬天语看着他，微微转动一下手腕，让拇指指骨再一次蹭过肠壁上的那个点，李鹤东只觉得腰里一阵酸软，险些呻吟出来。

李鹤东早就知道这件事——大家伙的唯一好处，就是只要忍过前面扩张的步骤，之后不管怎么动，都能刺激到体内的所有敏感点。女人的指尖揉按着Beta永远不会打开的生殖腔口，掌指关节则在不停挤压前列腺，没过多久，李鹤东就像喝醉了一样，脸上通红，身上也是一片片深浅不一的红晕。他的阴茎仍然只是半硬，然而随着逐渐加快的抽插，淋淋漓漓滴着前液。迷茫中，李鹤东感到身体里的手指握成了拳头，一直抽出到卡在穴口，才又重新顶了回去。

他的身体被撑开到前所未有的程度。即便是谢金当年对他用私刑的时候，也没这么使用过他的身体。他无力阻止，只能咬牙坚持着，用曾经在部队里学到的呼吸法降低痛感，同时尽力迎合着拳头戳进来的轨迹，让自己少受些苦。痛感和快感的拉锯战仿佛无穷无尽，然而最后，李鹤东还是在几下猛烈的冲击之后，没有完全硬就射了出来，像是少年人梦中的遗精一样。恍惚中，他感觉到女人抽出了手，跪坐在他身边，开始自慰，没过多久就射在了他的身上。

李鹤东还从没见过在床上这么安静和冷静的女孩。满室酒香渐渐褪色，只余下淡淡的橙花香味，不知是她的香水，还是她自己的信息素就有这么多变。李鹤东看着像小猫一样蜷缩在他身边的姬天语，叹了口气，突然问道，你累不累？你这样，图什么呢？

姬天语意味不明地笑了笑，用床头的消毒湿巾擦净了手，坐起来伸了个懒腰，迅速穿好衣服，佩好武器，又恢复成了那个干练的调查员模样，然后俯身在李鹤东的额头上轻轻一吻，说道，你啊，其实和你哥一样，都是菩萨心肠。

李鹤东皱着眉头想反驳，姬天语揉了揉他的脑袋，像姐姐对弟弟的关怀似的，点了点他的太阳穴，说道：“以后做决定前，多用用这儿。”

说罢她起身走出套间，刚关上门，就见谢金呆坐在外屋沙发上，目光不善，不知已经进来了多久。姬天语把手铐钥匙交在他的手里，说道，不是他。

“说点新鲜的。“谢金起身俯视着她，周身的金属味威慑似的扑面而来。姬天语皱了皱鼻子，低声说道，“有骡子（内鬼），至少一个。”

“是哪边的人？”谢金追问一句。

姬天语瞟他一眼，摊手道：“总之不是我们的人。他们无意与你为敌，不然你的小情人就要被关到死了。要我说，郭老师那么多便宜徒弟，于大爷那么多便宜儿子，也就这四个人有点意思。”

“四个？不是三……”谢金匆匆扫一眼桌上的档案，皱着眉头，然而他心中烦躁，根本不想多考虑案情。他握紧手里的手铐钥匙，看着姬天语，沉着脸说道：“你最好没做什么出格的事。”

见他的手不自觉地握紧了腰间扣着的警棍，姬天语连忙抽过桌上一张纸巾当白旗摇了摇，笑道：“你去问东东嘛，我只是做‘例行搜检’而已。”她暧昧地一笑，见谢金的眉头皱得更深，接着说道：“……你这么在意他，莫非是真的动了心？”

“管好你自己吧我的小姑奶奶。“谢金头疼地推着她往门外走，顺便补了一句，“今天之前我要看到你的案情分析，还有我要往上交的报告，也是你来写——你欠我的。”

不等姬天语说话，他就干脆利落地撞上了门。姬天语往后跳了一步，隔着纸巾摸了摸鼻子，看着不远处站着的一个瘦瘦高高的管教，甜甜一笑，问道：“请问化妆间在哪边？我想洗下手。”

\-------------------------------------------

“还好，里外都没伤。“谢金关了窥镜上的灯光，收起扩阴器扔到一边，摸着李鹤东还有点潮的头发，问道，“要再去洗个澡吗？”

李鹤东躲开他的手，从趴跪的姿势直起身子，从床头抽了几张纸巾，擦掉因为检查而又一次灌进身体的润滑液，不适地皱着眉头。

从谢金进门到现在，他一个字都没说过。谢金叹了口气，伸手去揽李鹤东的肩膀，却被一把推开。他再去抱的时候，李鹤东总算肯赏脸说了第一个字：“滚。”

“东东你听我说。“谢金急道，”你不了解，她——“

“我没必要了解。“李鹤东微微提高音量，摆了摆手，略显疲倦地说道，”您也不用解释。保密条例，我懂。我是犯人，让政府用得上，我心里光荣啊。“

最后一句的语气像极了日常上课的时候管教们的语重心长，带着浓浓的讽刺意味。谢金一把攥住李鹤东的手腕，李鹤东挣了一下，没抽出来，索性翻身骑在谢金身上，反手打开他的皮带扣，两把抽出腰带，低头看着谢金，说道：“手举高。”

谢金在镜框后面眯了眯眼睛，但还是放开了拉着李鹤东的手，像他进门时看到的那样，握住床头的栏杆，由着李鹤东把他的手捆在栏杆上。李鹤东低着头，摘下他的眼镜放到床头柜上，低头三两下扯开他的制服扣子，从枪套里拔出了枪，先把弹夹退出来看了一眼，然后只装上一枚子弹，试了试手感，骂了一句操，就把弹夹装回去，打开保险，顶在谢金的脑门上，冷笑道：“谢爷，下辈子见吧。”

谢金微笑了一下，没有慌张，也没有躲，反而闭上了眼睛，好像在等着李鹤东开枪一样。

半晌，他感到额头上的压力移开了。李鹤东移开枪口，关了保险，把弹夹重新填满，一边低声咕哝道：“你就那么信得过我？我要一个冲动，真开了枪呢？”

谢金只是笑，瞟了一眼床头柜上的眼镜，没回答他的问题，只说东东啊，现在，我可以抱你了吗？

他们之间的做爱总是急躁的，毕竟这种违规的事如果露了一点马脚，不说谢金会受多少处分，从此李鹤东就再没办法在一众犯人面前立威了，被轮奸也说不定。然而今天，他们还有时间。尤其是，不用再做扩张，时间更是充裕。谢金几乎吻遍了李鹤东全身，直到李鹤东已经不耐烦地伸手去抓他频频跳动的阴茎的时候，他这才终于顶在湿滑柔软的入口，慢慢地插了进去。

“疼吗？“谢金看着李鹤东眉间现出褶皱，握着他的手，低声问道，”虽然没有明显撕裂，还是受伤了吧？要不今天别做了。“

说着就要往外退。李鹤东伸手捞着他的脖子把他拉下来，咬着牙说道，我看、你他妈、敢。

说完又有些难堪似的把头扭到一边，红着脸说道，我腿抽筋了。

谢金小声地笑起来，一边慢慢往前送了送，一边摸着李鹤东的小腿找到抽筋的位置，一点点帮他揉开。“床头抽屉里有巧克力，你吃一块吧，是不是低血糖了？”

李鹤东的脸上这才挂上点笑模样。他说爷，您真拿我当小孩儿哄了。

之后两人才做得顺畅起来。接吻的时候忍不住多亲了一会儿，李鹤东就眯着眼睛推他，从鼻腔里发出软和的拒绝声音，像极了一只被人摸烦了的猫。谢金放他喘了两口气，就又抓了几颗巧克力球放在床上，剥开包装纸，衔在嘴里，一边不急不缓地保持着抽插的频率，一边逮着机会就给人喂进去。

当然机会也没有很多。两人很快就找到了平日里熟悉的角度和力度，谢金喘息着撑起身子，一只手快速地套弄李鹤东的阴茎，一边剥开第八颗巧克力球，在李鹤东射出来的时候，拿着它凑到近前，然后把这颗巧克力送到李鹤东的嘴边。

“……行了，我都胖了。“李鹤东迷迷糊糊地嚼着巧克力，好像并没注意到任何异常。

谢金坏笑了一下，慢慢抽身退出，没有再继续做下去，一边用指背揉了揉他的小肚子，一边说道：“东哥还在意这个呢？我又不嫌你，你还要给谁看去啊。“

”感情你不用公共浴室洗澡。“李鹤东不清不楚地嘟囔一句，撇一眼谢金，说道，“我的事儿你少管。”

谢金举手说好好好我不管，又低头去吻他，尝到了融化的巧克力味道。

-Part 2 End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一场景：3:00 pm - 5:00 pm 监狱北区马场（待解锁）


End file.
